1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus, capable of varying the print density.
2. Related Background Art
Color printing apparatus generally reproduce colors of a predetermined number, by mixing inks or toners of yellow (Ye), magenta (Mg), cyan (Cy) and black (Bk) colors in suitable proportions.
The conventional color printing apparatus are capable of regulating the proportions of these coloring materials, but lack the function of releasing the result of such regulation as a sample. The result of regulation can only be confirmed, therefore, by the actual printing of a suitable color image (or color characters).
Also the result of regulation of the print density of Y, M, C and Bk colors has not been reflected on the printed result of the color sample or the test print.
Conventionally there has not been a measure for evaluating the color change corresponding to a color regulation, because of the lack of technology therefor, so that the actual printing has had to be executed. Such situation is encountered not only in the color printing but also in the monochromatic printing.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus enabling easy density adjustment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus enabling easier observation of the status of adjustment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus enabling easier observation of the status of color adjustment.
The above-mentioned objects can be attained, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, by an apparatus comprising setting means for setting a density with which an image is to be formed, generation means for generating test pattern signals including a pattern signal and a gray scale signal representing a state of the density set by the setting means, and process means for processing the test pattern signals, generated by said generation means, according to the setting by the setting means.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus capable of satisfactory color reproductions respectively for characters and for other images.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus with novel functions.
Still other objects of the present invention, and the features thereof, will become fully apparent from the following description of embodiments, to be taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.